Whatever We Had
by Fulvio
Summary: Ally hates Austin for what he did to her in High School and now she's forced to marry him/ Bad grammar but it will hopefully get better in later chapters/ OCs, OOC/ Beta reader: Trouble 2076...
1. Chapter 1

**_Story original and official _**

_**Whatever We Had**_  
><em><strong>Chapter 01<strong>_

My name is Dawson. Ally Dawson. Ally Marie Dawson, to be exact. I'm coming from a nice - and more important - loaded family of three. That's right, it's just mom, dad and me. Until about a year ago, I thought I would live an amazing life. Turns out it wouldn't be amazing for long. Because my beloved mother wants me to marry him.

Arranged marriages are hard. It's hard when you are forced to marry somebody you don't love or - in more serious cases - don't even know. Good thing is that I know who my fella is. But so I love him? _NO_! Hell, he's the most arrogant person I know! And his sister isn't any better. You see, we used to be good friends while we were younger but then she started smoking and he ditched me to hang out with other - more popular - kids.

.I can't deny that I never really liked him. While we were still friends, I actually had a crush on him. Little did I know he's going to crush me. Not literally but he _did_ crush all the feelings I had for him. If you can even call those things "feelings", after all I was pretty young and naïve then. He managed to make me cry. Austin Moon made little Ally cry. But it was long time ago. I believe the Freshman year of high school was when I last time had guts to call him my friend. We haven't talked much ever since.

His mother - Mimi - and my mom have been best friends since forever, so it wasn't such a surprise that aunty Mimi wants me to marry her - may I add totally irresponsible, heartless son. The thing is, her son isn't exactly the most hateable person I know. Matter the fact, I think I may be the only one who hates him. But how can I _not_ after what he did to me..?

_Flashback, First day of school - Freshman year_

_I walked into Marino High School, feeling everybody's eyes on me. I wasn't really an eye candy back then, with my braces and Harry Potter glasses. I wore no makeup and my hair was messy. My backpack was full of books and necessary school supplies, which means no makeup in my possession what so ever. I wasn't the type of person who cares too much about her looks. I was just happy I had all my teeth. Nobody could assume how much money my family has. I looked like an average (maybe even below average) geeky student. I was happy with my looks. I choose to look like that. It's not like I'm some sort of freak, it just seemed way overrated to me. It's not like I had many friends surrounding me but I had Austin. Man, was I wrong for trusting him._

_I was walking down the hall, looking for the History classroom. I was totally lost but what did you expect, it was my first day after all..._  
><em>I kept walking, walking and trying to catch a glance of anybody with whom I had classes earlier. We all had similar schedules, so if I'd just follow them, there were high chances I'd finish up in the History classroom. Of course I could have asked somebody. I was just painfully shy back then. So I kept walking and walking when suddenly I spotted my blonde-haired friend Austin who was talking to his, I assume, very popular new friends.<em>

_"Yeah, Dawson is such a disgrace!" I heard him say. My heart skipped a beat. Is he talking about me? I don't think there is any other Dawson in our school. But no, he'd never... I thought. "what I'm hearing is, you are Willing to make Ally your very first bullying target?" One of the guys, I think his name is William, asked. Okay, so they were definitely talking about me. "I don't think he would, we all know how much history they have together." a girl, Nivvy was her name, said with a teasing voice. I remember her, we used to be friends so I wasn't surprised that she knew about our friendship... or whatever Austin and I had._

_"Oh please, the only reason I was willing to give her a chance is because my mom begged me to. Even after she messed up our friendship, if you can even call it a friendship, I had to play a friend figure to her just to make our moms happy. It's all about the stupid Matthews-Hilton relationship."Austin finished, what seemed like a never ending sentence, with a chuckle while all his friends laughed almost deviously. He joined the laugher, while adding "I never cared about her.". All of the sudden, he stopped laughing. He wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, i could actually hear a trace of regret in his voice. It was just for a moment but it was there._

_That was the moment when I cracked. "You asshole, how could you? I can't believe I ever trusted you, y-you pathetic motherfucker!" I was surprised at the words I used in that very amusing sentence. Before I spoke those words, "Asshole" and "Motherfucker" were not in my vocabulary. The expression on his face when he heard those words, the expression when he saw I was the one who used them - against him, was priceless. his friends stayed silent for few more seconds, waiting for him to reply but since he never did (or at least not in those 5 seconds they gave him) the started laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor. (Mostly laughing, only one of them was rolling on the floor). The sound of the laughter made me feel much more pathetic for daring to raise my voice on him._

_End of the flashback_

After that day, I decided to quit being a pushover, goody-two-shoes and I did my best to become as popular as it was possible for me to become. I had my new best friends - Trish and Dez - who helped me up whenever somebody would push me down. Dez was known for kicking asses of those who would dare to hurt innocent student (Including Trish and I, even though I was not as innocent anymore) and Trish was, and still is, my girly-girly best friend with whom I'm absolutely honest (unless if she asks for money, in which case my answer is always I don't have any). The point is, I became more confident.

I let other people know how rich I am and how beautiful my face can be once I put some powder on it (pimples were bothering me since the middle school). Don't get me wrong, I was still a good student and I'd never ditch classes but there was something different about me. I was different. I was a bully. Not any bully, I was Austin Moon's little bully. I was this enemy he wishes he never made. I never actually spoke to him but I knew that seeing me happy would make his feel unhappy. All I had to do is act happy. I didn't even have to act, I was happy, with my new friends by my side. Those were short four years, we all graduated and I don't recall seeing Carson after graduation for almost a year. (that is, untill few weeks ago) It was a good year but all that time, I felt like something was missing.

And then my dear mother told me I had to marry him. because of the stupid agreement. I know my parents think he's cool but they weren't there at the time he was trashing me before his new friends. When I think about it, I'm glad they weren't there. They wouldn't be happy if they know which words I choose to use in the sentence I composed specifically to him after he called me a disgrace. It's just very stupid from me that I never told them. All this time they are wondering what happened between the two of us. They know he's way too arrogant for my taste. Everybody knows that. Since I'm being honest here, I can't and I won't deny that the last time I saw him isn't exactly one of my least favorite memories.

_Flashback, few weeks ago - Dawson's house_

"But mum, I don't want to!" I remember shouting that evening. It was the evening his and my family gathered to celebrate our "friendship". originally I planned to stay in my room the whole time, watch some Tv, read a book or do whatever just not to be in the dining room with them, with him. My hubby-to-be as my mom begged me to call him. That would be the first time we would face each other, knowing that sooner or later we are going to be trapped in a most likely horrible marriage WITH EACH OTHER! so yeah, I planned to stay in my room. Apparently my mom was smarter than that. As soon as our quests arrived, she broke into my room (The doors were locked btw), attempting to drag me outta the room with all her strength. We were somewhere on the halfway to the dining room when I managed to stop her.

"Aww, don't worry honey, he's a perfectly fine young man, he will take good care of you." I tried my best not to laugh at that. Pff, trust me - I know him better than my parents do, he can barely take care of himself, let alone to take care of a handful woman like me. "Mother, I seriously do not wanna sound dramatic at all but I'm absolutely serious when I'm telling you YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!" - "My mother kept telling me I'm ruining my life when I told her I'm marrying your father. Was she right? Oh you betcha! Look what I did to myself, my husband is a cheapskate, an idiot with whom I pretend to have a great time, our one and only daughter was perfectly fine until few years ago when she started wearing skinny jeans and cheap jewelry - " She cut herself off before taking a deep breath and continuing "Trust me, mother knows the best" She finished. I hate to say this but she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Oh, I'm so gonna roll my eyes on that!" I teased, still avoiding the dining room the best I could. "Look, I don't know what happened between you two, and I know you won't tell me, but can you please try to push that aside for one eve, just this one. If you say it didn't work out for you, then we're cancelling the whole thing off. Please don't do that to me, you know I'm not the type of person who's canceling plans in the last moment." She tells me. "You... are also not the type of person who's being open and honest with her daughter from the very beginning." I add. Why did I have to say this? Now she's gonna get mad... she opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by somebody. Somebody whose picture I keep as a dart in my bedroom and I'm throwing little plastic arrows on it whenever I have a chance to.

"If you think you are the only one who has a problem with this whole situation, you're not." Oh I wish I had those arrows with me at the time, I wish I had them so badly...I slowly turn around, trying to avoid any eye contact with him. Mission failed, I just had to take a look at those beautiful brown eyes. "Why? I mean, you're the winner here. You get to marry me... and I'm pretty awesome. No, scratch that - I'm pretty and awesome!" Obviously, my ego has grown since the last time we spoke to each other, which makes me wonder why wasn't he surprised when i said that."Sure, keep telling yourself that." Ugh, I hate when he does that. I turned around to face my mother but she wasn't there. Seriously, How come she's never there when he does that?

"Tell me you are okay with this?" I whisper, my fragile voice trembling a little. He crooked his neck in confusion, silently seeking an explanation. "Tell me you are okay with the whole idea of marriage." I waited for an answer.  
>"Honestly... I am. It gives me a great oprotunity to make you pay for what you did to me back in high school." He had that... evil smirk on his face. I hate that smirk... it's so creepy. "What the hell did I ever do to you in high school? I mean, except of creating the "I hate Austin" club but there was really just me and Trish in there, so I don't understand why do I have to pay you back? for what?"<p>

"One day..." He cupped my left cheek with his large hand. Large, cold but at the same time soft hand. I couldn't help but to focus on his brown eyes with a bit of yellow... or was it the color of gold? And his dirty blonde hair. I remember teasing him to get a haircut but now I see it's all just a part of his glorious body. I can't help but ask, how can somebody with such a flawless body be such a jerk.  
>"You'll understand." After what seemed like hours, he finished the sentence. Quite simple sentence, yet it made me think for days. After that, he just turned around and left. We spoke no more to each other that night.<p>

_The End of the flashback_

Do you see what I have to deal with? I just... don't understand him, I don't understand marriages, I don't understand love. I don't think I ever will.

_**Page Break**_

**( A / N ) I had this among my documents for a long time but I felt (and I still do feel a bit) skeptical about this story. Grammar is poor due to the lack of my time _and _the fact that I don't and I never _will_ speak English as good as I speak my first language. Review or not, it's really your choice, I'm here because I wanna write - not because I want people to read it. If you _do_ decide to hit the review button, however, please be polite. Feedbacks are welcome but using inappropriate words will cost you a block! Have a nice day!:)**

_**^( Fulvio )^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZED!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whatever we Had  
><strong>**Chapter 02**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize...**

The morning dawned beautiful and clear as always...

Tousling on my bed unable to get comfy, I sat up and groaned before combing my fingers trough my soft hair before glancing at the clock on my bedside. 08: 46?

Yep, I slept in. I was supposed to be at Mini's at 9AM to start with my new job but obviously I let myself be late, I'm not at all like that usually but I had zero sleep untill about 4AM. It's reasonable...

But I already told myself that my sloth is no longer an excuse for me not to set the alarm clock.

As for the job, I thought it would be nice if I earned some money for a change, instead of using dad's credit card all the time. Trish used to work here. She says it's a tiresome job. I ignore her comment, every job is dull in her opinion. All I wanted at the moment was to feel independent and stop taking everything for granted.

I found strenght to get off my bed, I put on my slippers and headed towards the bathroom. I had no time to take a shower so I just washed my face real quick, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and put on the first thing I found in my closet, which was a yellow tank top and my favourite skinny yeans - all that in about 5 minutes.

I took one last look in the mirror, turned myself one way the the other, looking myself over carefully. I assured myself I was ready to go. I just wish I had 15 minutes more so I could have eaten something for breakfast.

I quickly run out of my house. I groan, I forgot my house key. I quickly go back in the house to look for it; almost not realizing it was in the living room on the coffee table. I snatch them and head out.

I keep running, until I see someone familiar. It is my Latino best friend, Trish. She is in her car. Thankfully, she's coming this way.

"Hey Ally-gator, wanna ride?" She asks. Dumb question. "Don't want to be late on your first day." She added.

"Of coarse I do!" I nearly yell. Trish gives me a small smile.

"Go around." She orders. I go around the car. It starts to get to me that I haven't eaten. My mouth feels minty from the toothpaste. I open the door, trying to get the taste out of my mouth. But it sticks.

"Thanks Trish." I nearly whisper. I felt as if I ran a mile. I couldn't even tell if she could hear me. The Latino shrugs.

"No problem." Trish shakes her head. We're about to pull up in the mall by this time. I get out of the car. Checking the time, I see that it's 8:57. 'Barley made it', I think as I get out of the car. "Have a good first day! But don't go thinking this job is fun!" She called from the window.

I roll my eyes in amusement. But that amusement goes away when I'm face-to-face with Austin Moon.

I stared at Austin with the most evil glare I could think of. What does he want? It's now a staring contest between us. Neither of us say anything. I have a history with this boy. But his gaze is different. It almost seems... loving. Well, somehow, he always does. Given his blonde hair that always sits perfectly without any effort, his deep brown eyes, and the relaxing easygoing attitude he carried in almost everything he did, it was easy for him to fool me for a moment or two...

I couldn't help but notice how pretty his eyes are.

No, snap out of this Ally! After what he put you through? I don't think so. He's about to open his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"What do you want Austin?" I harshly say with my arms crossed. He suddenly looks nervous. He digs his shoe in the ground causing it to squeak.

"W-well I-I want..." he closes his eyes and opens them. "Forgiveness." THAT'S what he wants? My pity? Me to forgive him for what he did?

"Why do you want it now?" I challenge.

"I just feel bad." Austin explained.

"Now you feel bad? That was a long time ago. Don't you know how much you hurt me? All the years I've been dreading not to see you again? Now we are getting married. God Austin you could have told me sooner!" My eyes blaze and my voice is harsh.

"If we're forced to get married, at least forgive me. If you hold a grudge forever than how are we ever going to do this?" For once he has a point. His stare still burns in the back of my head.

"Okay maybe you're right," my voice is calm now. "We're never going to get anywhere fighting. Okay, whatever, I'll forgive you. Cause you can forgive someone almost anything _but_ you cannot tolerate everything...We don't have to tolerate what people do just because we forgive them for doing it. Forgiving heals us personally. To tolerate everything only hurts us all in the long run. I need you to remember that."

I walked away feeling proud of myself yet digusted with myself. I actually forgive him.

Boy, this is going to be fun.

**(A/N) Thank you for your kind reviews, follows and favourites, I appreciate them. I wanted to make this chapter longer than it is but my time on this site is limited and if I haven't updated today I probably wouldn't untill March. Don't expect an update anytime soon... Oh and also, have a nice Valentines day this year :) for all of you who are single, at least you won't have to pretend you like some stupid gift your boyfriend/girlfriend bought you in the drugstore. But who knows, maybe it won't be so stupid this year :)**


End file.
